Insanity
by hogwartssterlingscholar
Summary: He was clawing again, I couldn't feel it but I could feel the pressure. Like in a doctors office when they numb your mouth. You can't "feel" them pulling your teeth out but you can "feel" the pressure. It was a bloody surprise I could feel at all.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

_Pain_. It is a four letter word P.A.I.N. _No_, it is a two letter word N.O. _Bellatrix,_ it's a five letter word. Bellatrix; B.I.T.C.H.

These are the thoughts passing through my head as I lay withering on the stone cold floor I catch glimpses through my squinting eyes; Draco looking away in shame as his aunt tortures his rival, there is glee in his expression. Lord Malfoy, his silver eyes alight with glee and satisfaction. I some how doubt that, this is caused by some "imperio" bullshit. I don't need to see Greyback, I feel him. His claws trailing my bare chest. Slicing open my skin, streams of blood flowing down my torso gracefully; like rain on a window pain; no pane not pain. Pain, pain, _pain_ I sang in my head or out loud since fenir was humming along, I sound like a broken record.

"Where did you get this from!" bellabitch, screamed in my face pointing the sword of Gryffindor inches away from my left eye. I let my blood filled spit gather in my mouth then I let it fly free. Watching with a numb sense of pleasure as it soared like an owl in the night sky and hits her right in the mouth. She's choking and sputtering scraping at her tongue with a conjured hanky

"There," I rasp out ignoring how scratchy and horse my voice sounds. I want to giggle, no cackle. "You're dirty too." I laughed, her face was funny, and laughing was nice the pain went away. I laughed even harder as she drove the sword straight threw my arm. Or maybe I screamed, either way sound came out.

"Draco!" she screeched, does she ever _not _screech? By the looks of Malferrets face I didn't think so. "Get the goblin and hurry back or it will be you on this floor!" he scattered away hm. I guess someone is afraid of the big bad witch. She gestures for the werewolf to take me. I know where this leads… _pain._

He was clawing again, I couldn't feel it but I could feel the pressure. Like in a doctors office when they numb your mouth. You can't "_feel_" them pulling your teeth out but you can "_feel_" the pressure. It was a bloody surprise I could feel at all. Thrusting, in and out, in and out, I was sweating he was sweating. The air was thick with a foggy sweat; in the distance I could hear screaming. Screaming is good, it means you're alive, conscious, and aware. Is Ronald and harry aware? Where are they? With voldemort maybe, Merlin I sighed fenir taking it as pleasure sped up, harry's and idiot, who speaks Voldemort's name when Ron clearly said it was a taboo. Pretty smart if you ask me, only idiots or rather brave idiots would say the name. It was a very clever tactic to find headquarters and members of the fiery chicken. Haha opps the order of the phoenix.

_Claw, claw, thrust, thrust_. It was like a rhythm beat after beat.

He was like the energizing bunny he kept going and going and going.

Ow! A pain inside me irrupted. He must have rhythm himself away and tore my insides out. Yep, he did I could see my liver on the floor. I'm glad I was in pain finally. Maybe I will die in pain.

I could see a white light, it was golden and warm. I wanted to reach out towards it. But remembered Bella, dear ole Bella ripped my arms off just ripped them like pulling a flower from the ground effortless. I liked my arms. They were nice and tan. Tan from running, running from danger. The light wasn't danger no it was good, peaceful, happy. I wish I were happy be happy now hehe. No I wish I never lived that's what I wished for. I wish hat I never had this life.

"Hello dear," the devil herself purred I don't know how she talked like a baby and purred at the same time but she was a daemon of many talents. She slithered towards me, a smirk upon her face. She and I both knew I was going to die by her hands and her hands only. And such lovely hands they were! All knarled and ashy yellowing and chipped, now that folks was the poster hand of beauty.

"Look at me." She demanded why? Why would I look my torturer in the face? I really did not need more of her eye crust falling in my face; I rather count the wrackspurts above her head… wait wrackspurts? "Look at me! I want to see the life leave your eyes as I kill you." She snarled. I wish I could but, I was to busy eyeing the Luna shaped shadow in the corner and well my stubs were itching have you ever had itchy stubs? Not a pleasant feeling and I couldn't feel! I wondered what Bella would do if I asked her to scratch my phantom arm... She'd probably take my stubs away _Bitch_.

She cooed "I'm a bitch now am I? You poor deluded mudblood." I was impressed she knew the word deluded. Her vocabulary range is a lot bigger than I first thought.

She jerked my chin towards her. Suddenly my face snapped back to its original position. Bloody hell! That woman can slap plus I'm positive my brain just hit my ears.

"I'm going to tear you heart out." She said casually as if we were discussing the weather, which was sunny and nice might I say great day for torturing serfs and mudbloods.

"Why? Need one of your own?"I rasped out Wow who knew that _I_ was so witty "or does you black soul just suck." Well shit, that just earned me another slap.

Burning flames danced around those crazed eyes of hers. I wonder if that was a spell or and ability. I still had to get snape to tell me his robe swishing thing felt the pressure of a person sitting on my chest. Good thing I was already naked because her dress would have completely ruined my shirt.

She trailed her fingers between the valleys of my breast, she giggled "my heart maybe black but at least I have one." I couldn't really hear her considering the shadow I saw was muttering something and I , being extremely curious by nature was trying to hear it but this bragging banshee just would not shut up.

"Did you hear me little muddy?" she re adjusted herself, by all means get comfortable.

"No, say it again we all know how you like to repeat your self trixy."

"I'm going to rip your heart out boil it in a stew and feed it to your friends as their last meal on earth." Squealed. Ugh how … annoying she's worse than lavender and all that squealing bullshite. Wait is it me or was the chanting louder?

"How quaint Bella, now tell me, are you going to personally cook or is dobby? Oh wait" I Gasped "dobby was set free wasn't he? Oh my oh my Bella seems your going to have to cook all by yourself, don't fall in the oven bitch." Is it sad to say that I took extreme pleasure by watching her face morph from gleeful to furious? Bullocks though if I would have known my last words were to her, I rather talk to the damn wall.

It happened in slow motion, a very dramatic trick. I wonder if that was me slowing my death down or her. Probably me, I tended to be overly dramatic with near death experiences. Her beautiful chapped hand arched high in the air… and came down swift like a snitch (Merlin is it me or do I rhyme a lot in my mind) straight in my chest, I wish I could feel it but maybe not giving her the satisfaction of screaming was worth it.

She squeezed my heart, squishing.

Maybe not.

"Goodbye muddy." She whispered huh, the bitch didn't screech _all_ the damn time. She ripped my heart out. _She ripped it out_. I stuck around long enough to see her blown of my chest flying head first into a family portrait, well looky here now my best friends decided to come up out of the blue and save the day. _Arseholes_.

_**Luna**_

We were trapped in the basement although damp and slightly freezing it was cozy and dark, I liked the dark. Mr. Ollivander was screaming and a manly scream more like a high pitched –I'm- Ronald weasley- and I –just –saw –a spider- scream, I told the fraggle-waggkers he would go first. They thought it was dean. Pusha! As if I'm always right, always (don't tell Hermione though she hates it when people steal her thunder) I was surprised though that harry and won -won appeared I wondered where mione was. And then screaming started it was worse for me because the nargles decided I needed a descriptive tale of Hermione's torment. Who knew she had such a potty mouth on her. It was just as bellatrix handed mione over to Greyback my body started glowing though nobody noticed, too busy screaming for a girl who was being raped slipped over to a corner and closed my eyes. A feeling of appiration fell over me like ruffled mellowest feathers tickling everywhere. When I opened them up again I was in the malfoy foyer a gorgeously done sitting room. But now was not the time to admire décor shaking my head I went back to focusing. Greyback gone, Hermione laid there her shields down I could easily hear her thoughts. She guessed correctly, as always. Who was standing in the shadows. Words flowed out of my mouth Merlin I absolutely hated when that happened.  
" Asaka Pode este neon que foi inxustamente castigado ser libre na terra dos sonos."

(_May this child who has been wrongfully punished be set free in the land of dreamers_)

"Eruzulie Conceder-lle a paz, dadas novas aventuras e amor mais grande."

(_Grant her peace, given grand new adventures and greater love_)

"Terra Vento, lume e mar I dar unha Alma para as fadas tres."

(_Earth, Wind, Fire, and Sea I give thee a soul for the faeries three_) a simple gift to bestow my sister in all but blood.

As I spoke the last word bellatrix- the bitch- pulled Hermione's heart out to me it shined like the sun golden and pure, I don't know exactly what she saw as looked towards me and muttered something along the lines of arseholes or whatnot but I had a feeling it had to do with the dufuses down stairs. A sacrifice has been spoken and in a land away a new host shall arise, blessed be my dear friend.

Now, time to set free the golden idiots.

_**Bella**_

The winds were howling the clouds a diarrhea of grey smog, the over powering smell of salt and pure water evaded my senses. This was my death grounds. I ignored jakes warning and my E-Edwards, commands to go back. I smiled probably more a grimace then a smile but that was beside the point. I could say his name I could actually pass his angelic name through my lips. I could hear his velvety soft voice, smell his honeysuckle scent. I breathed in dismissing the packs frantic yelling and step out over the edge I absentmindedly noticed a fiery substance on the surface of the roaring water … I crashed head first into the water, wrapped around Edwards's arms as my neck snapped into. I am dead, I am happy.

A/N: I know I know, I really shouldn't be starting a new story when I have like fifty others going on. But the mind wants what it wants. I have no control over it… so yep this is my new story. I got a PM challenge so this is it I will list the requirements next chapter. Hope you guys like it. Kind graphic (I don't think so)

Disclaimer: I. does. Not. Own shit.


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions, Decisions

**A/N:** Here is the second chapter. Umm dadaduum... Oh warnings; this may or may not be a slash fic hence the Bella/Victoria pairing. It all depends on my sister. It _will_ be graphic; this story is mostly for my benefit so I could care less about reviews and whatnot. I only ask that you don't make stupid PM's like "hey this should be labeled AU" or "Hermione/Bella wouldn't act like this blah blah..."

First off (insert ghetto head shake and finger wavin') all fan fiction is AU- _these are the ways I will and are going to portray characters get over it_-. It is believe me because if it wasn't than guess what? That's plagiarism. And is frown upon in most countries, by the way this chocolate is the only kind anywhere that is made by a waterfall and that my children you can take to the bank,(_sorry for random wily wonka quotes… I am sometimes random_)

Secondly, it is _my_ story emphasis on "my" I will accept critics and how to "develop" my writing so too speak. I will accept any suggestions but I will not tolerate flames, bashings, or bad advertisement. If you don't like how much I change point of views or narratives i.e. first person, second, person, and caveman speech than guess what? If you could see my face does it look like I care?!. So there I hope you all have basked in my glorious rant long enough (it _was_ glorious isn't It.) on ward with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I am pretty positive that I do not own Twilight or Harry potter. I will not, nor have I ever created a fictional world (real in my opinion hm.) that millions of people worship nor have I created bloodsucking sparkly faeries opps vampires: p my bad, so yeah… I'm just a humble servant in the land of fan fiction. P.s. Hermione/Bella will be….. Odd.

Chapter two: Decisions, Decisions

**Jacob**

I don't know why bells would do such a, a stupid fucking thing. Of all the times she had to do something reckless she picked _now_. Now! I mean she could have died! Fucking died! And then where would _I _be!? Alone I tell you alone with no one but the pack and my fucking dad. And this! This is my god damn payment for taking care of her, for healing her! _Fuck that_! He thought as he walked over to the pale creature on his couch. Hmm I wonder what pop will say to the seas smell, probably burst a vessel, a dead friend and a ruined couch in the same day, god_ forbid_ that shit.

"Ooh, ugh bloody fucking hell I feel like a bus hit me oh ugh." Bella muttered twisting and groaning, I sniffed the air around her. That sea water made her smell different. _Sniff_. Completely different.

"I'm going to fucking _**kill**_ Ron." she hissed clenching her small fists. First, Jacob thought, who the _hell_ is Ron and why would little ole Bella want to kill him?

"Bella? Bella honey?" I whispered reaching for her forehead; shit the freckled sky if I had to deal with a sick Bella.

Suddenly I find myself on the floor with a snarling crazed looking mess on top of me. More amused with how she knocked him down he really did think of why or how it was possible.

"Bella… what are you doing?" he asked a small smirk hinting at his lips. She snarled again, snarled. You've got to be shitting me. "Bella, calm the fuck down." he cautioned. Trying to shift away from her.

"Who the hell are you!" she sneered. She fucking sneered! Bella sneer what the hell happened to her in that water?

"Bella it's me Jacob, _Jake_."Shit did my voice just break? I threw my hands up in surrender.

"Jake?" she wondered… than a glazed look fell on her face. "Jacob, Jacob black." She muttered a calculating. She twisted off my chest in a surprisingly graceful move. _Bella_? _Graceful_? What the hell?

"Bella." He called out, she ignored him, she circled the living room inspecting every little trinket and furniture the same glazed calculating look on her face, what a way to make me feel good bells. Finally after smelling my room –which she gave an ego blowing disgusted look- which was a dick move, I cleaned it especially for her .she turned and faced me.

"Well _Jake_." She quotation my name like I wasn't who I said I was." I thank you for saving me but, I would greatly appreciate it if you would take me home, to _my_ house. Yeah." Her voice was less… fumbled like all of a sudden she took formal speech class. A slight accent rolled off her tongue. I say again what the fuck?

"Bella, I don't think..."

"Well that's great!" she snarked "a wolf that doesn't think. Oh how sad. Now take me home or you know I can drive myself." She declared heading for the door "and by the way _jakeykins_ call me Isabella, Bella sounds so…. Short!" she chirped sounding proud of herself and was out of the door faster than I could blink. What. The. Fuck.

**Hermione**

Isabella Marie Swan… this was my atlas? A pitiful girl who had self sacrificing urges and likes sparkly faeries. Well shit, it's like a weaker less brilliant female version of harry. Although I think it was fiery dragons he liked better. He swore off faeries ever since Lockhart. Poor bloke. Why didn't this truck go over sixty?

Oh and _ugh_ it smelled like, peppermint and gasoline. What the hell? Who would even put those two smells together? No wait you know what I remember in third year Sybil's room smelled like gasoline … and sherry bottles*. And... Oh! It was coming to me. Charlie, my "dad" bought me this rust bucket, for a welcome home present. Apparently Bella fell head over heels for it and basically is the cause for most of the arguments with the sparkly Cedric opps Edward. But hell, he did look an awful lot like cedric. It was kind of freaky. And the girl was more of a danger magnet than harry! Honestly!

Vampires, werewolves, I mean _shite,_ I thought as I pulled into the swan residence. What the hell did she do in a past life to deserve _this_?

Climbing out of the car I walked to the front yard highly aware of the giant wolves "hidden" in my trees. Why didn't Charlie just hunt them in his own back yard?

I pushed the door open-why it wasn't locked was beyond me- the yellow painted walls and mismatched chairs were oddly comforting, with a pang I realized it reminded me of Luna. I missed her dearly, despite popular belief that I disliked her or frown upon her; I was actually in love with the girl. We were best friends ever since third year.

I was in the library looking up a strange creature I saw fluttering amongst the halls. When Luna, my sweet little moon comes up to me –out of nowhere might I add- and tells me I'm a rubbish searcher and that my hunt was going dead, so she pulled me away and I, the curious lion I am followed her.

She led me to the Room of Requirements. It had transformed into her kitchen. The circular walls made me feel open and free the brightly painted... well everything gave off a cozy, be your-self vibe. I lovedit. And then she pulled out the lovegood journals. I read well into the night I interviewed her family's portraits. The information all came together the facts were true and I even believed her legally blind aunt that she had seen a black unicorn. It was a start of a beautiful friendship, she made me open my eyes to the world and how I didn't know everything and that not everything was found in books. I stayed with her and Xeno every summer for three months and holidays, my parents became very recluse with me and only showed up for weekly money transactions. By the beginning of fifth year I was moved in with them, Luna and I became more than sisters we were soul twins, we had shared everything and I mean everything. The real reason I went to the lovegood house was for the soul purpose of seeing my twin not for some deathly hallows crap that both I and papa lovegood already knew.

It amuses me some that Bella's Alice is quite like my Luna; maybe I'll have my twin back.

My nap at the blacks-honestly the blacks where is Sirius when you need him- and the drive here gave me enough time for Bella's memories to fully download, I knew everything about her too.

It _freaked_ me out, what prideful women would ever lose her self like that over a boy, and that was what Edward was a boy. What man-creature or not- would ever leave a clumsy, vulnerable, self pitying girl in the woods? _The woods_! I growl, who the bloody hell does that.

It was sad and pathetic and you know what I want some damn pudding.

_Several hours later_

After four servings of pudding and a hot shower later, I was sitting in my/Bella's room. I admired her literature but romantic tragedy's I think this host has had enough of so I created a bone fire outside in the back yard and lit all of the things –except for the clothes- that had anything to do with the Cullen's, well whatever was left after Eddie boy twirled in here. And made a list of paints I wanted to get over at the local home depot. I made Charlie dinner-steak and mash potatoes- he would need it, I thought after seeing his note that his friend harry had died.

cleaned the house pulled some weeds and the BAM! It hit me. This is obviously and alternative universe did I still have my magic? Would I be the one and only of my kind?

Answer to number one I found out was correct, I may have dropped the TV while cleaning it and I highly doubted having your TV broken and a best friend dead would be his highlight of the day. So I fretted, made random penguin noises and BAM! It was repaired, like that. I spent an hour praising Luna for teaching me wand less magic.

And do you know what the first thing I did once I realized I could do magic. I gave myself big bouncy caramel colored curls. I am a Gryffindor through and through; I missed my lion's mane besides who wanted just plain straight hair? I know I didn't.

I also put up basic house wards around the house, you know I really did not need wolves or vampires coming up in here ruining whatever life I was to make here. Anyhoo it was 11:00 pm. I think Charlie is grown enough to get food himself so I took myself to bed, creating plans to visit the Cullen's house. I wonder how flammable there house is.

**Luna**

I had hoped my sister will have found out that she could still use magic, how I knew? Well are bond was still living. And soon once I get rid of Neville's whiny arse I can be with my sister. I wonder if Alice's mate would take it too hard when I tell him Alice is a lesbian. But know was the time for planning mione and I would be the first of our kind in the new world. We will need to establish order and a government. And quite frankly that takes time. Hm. I wonder if she'll let me take a few nargles. Helpful little buggers.

"Luna! Love! Come on! The snorkacks are blooming!" daddy yelled. Oooh I would bring some of this litter to Hermione she loves snrokacks.

"Coming daddy!" I tossed some Hermione roses into the ritual dish a blessing of luck towards my sister.

**Jake**

"Jacob! Why the hell is my couch soaking wet!"

"Ah hell"

A/N: ya! Here is my new chapter Ya!


	3. Chapter 3 :Burn baby Burn Bitch Slap

A/N: hey hey hey! What's up people? Don't answer that it is a rhetorical question. So sorry for not posting this week I have been super busy I hope you can forgive um let's See let's See what else… I guess nothing really thank all of you for reviewing I really didn't think anyone was so you can imagine how giddy I was, seriously my brother slapped me in the face because he thought I was high or something. _**Idiot.**_

**Disclaimer:** was Hermione ever really a main character? Did we get to see her home life and her parents or were they just useless Muggles. Then I do not own this story. Is Bella a meek, pasty white girl? (_No offense to other pasty white people_.) Then I do not own that story... Thank you for your time

**Chapter three**: _Burn Baby Burn, Bitch Slap_

**Hermione/Isabella**

"_Thank you Robert, in other news a giant forest fire consumed a three million dollar mansion just outside of Forks, Washington district. The police have no clue as to what started the fire but nonetheless three percent of the forest has been burned to the ground. Wildlife protection has been on the job none stop since last Friday the beginning of spring break turn in at ten for Colby's interview with the man who built a corn powered car engine will it work or fail evolution in technology? This has been Channel Seven; Seattle News." _

Hermione turned off the TV with a satisfying "hmm" it was Sunday the official end to spring break. In two days she had turned her new found host's image from a weak, zombified heartbroken girl into a lively energizing young women who still smelled strongly of sea water. Charlie was surprisingly unsurprised, it may have been from the notice me not charm she placed on him but regardless he was happy. She thought that burning down the Cullen's mansion was a small price to pay for giving him something to do in his work. I mean sitting on one's ass all day playing cards wasn't beneficial for anyone's health.

Yes the white glassed mansion was burned to a crisp; it took little effort to set it on fire, a click of her fingers really. And damn that fire spread faster than lavender brown legs on Quidditch night. And also like lavender, Hermione just couldn't quite find it in her heart to let any of the safes, clothes, cars and other valuables burn. It would be a pity to let all that go to waste. Who would? Cullen's paid money for that griffin dung, and this girl was not gonna waste.

"Bella!" Charlie called; probably going fishing again if he goes anymore we'll _never_ get the smell out.

"Yeah?" She hollered back

"I'm leaving! I'll be back Wednesday!" ah, a long visit, oh how gratifying it was to be left alone, All these mischievous thoughts waiting to be let out.

"Okay Dad! See ya later eat well!"

"Aha okay bells be good." He warned, Ha! When was I not good? Compared to other people I was a-a saint! When I heard his car grumble to life and speed away (hypocritical cop) I jumped out of bed, since the fire I haven't correctly taken inventory of the stuff I found.

"_Accio_ beaded bag!" oh how I loved wandless magic, it was almost as good as pudding. But nothing, I mean nothing could beat pudding; it was a god given gift to us mere mortals.

"Now let's see..." I mumbled to myself flicking my fingers, softly the ingenious lyrics of "I shot the sheriff" played, who didn't love _Bob Marley_. I turned my bag (a new one; apparently jumping through bodies and universes you _didn't_ get to keep your shit) shrunken Mercedes and a red and black jeep fell out along with five original Van Gogh paintings, Carlisle's medical/personal journals(I was curious!) along with the rest of the families strange and in Rosalie and Emmett's case _promiscuous_ thoughts. Who knew jasper loved_Courage the Cowardly_ _dog_? I know I didn't that's for sure. Rosalie's clothes and shoes to be honest the chit had _a lot_, I really wanted Alice's stuff like really wanted but I could only use her skirts she is such a tiny thing. But I was able to use her hair, face and body products. I had no clue in hell why a vampire needed bloody face moisturizer but mine now bitches.

Japers kick –Arse fighting technique journals fell out next, along with Emmett's top of the art game systems and comic books, let me tell you I was very _tempted_ to put his pornography in Charlie's drawer, but… I have very sensitive hearing and risking his safety for a silencing charm wasn't worth it. After that shudder inducing thought, Edwards's piano and music system came out last, with a few safes.

The great thing about non magical people was that they had no complicated lock systems, no curses or defensive dragon's just plain ole locks. It was heaven. I magically expanded, my room casting a fidelus on it. I will be the one and only person stepping forth in this place, you can believe that, plus when I took Snapes journals I finished his equation for being your own secret keeper basically all spells are casted with intent; you could transfigure your face by saying oh let's say smile! But thinking of a way to change your features, you can also cast the Unforgivables by saying _Reparo_. The perks of being a genius were unlimited.

Now my room was roughly the size of our kitchen and living room combined. More like a Malfoy master's suit point is... it was _big._ Thank Merlin for Molly weasley trying to turn me into a proper housewife; if it wasn't for her I would not know a damn thing about architecture spells and housing development charms. In the far right corner I put a bar, always wanted one in the common room Gred and Forge were all for it. Damn McGonagall, always putting me down. This is why I wanted to start **"Down with man!"** strikes the Wizarding War and World needed hippies! That government was corrupt man, _corrupt._

Four bay windows, two on the east wall and on the south, the walls were painted a soft green, like spring. He he, I rhymed there, Merlin was I a boss or not.

The window panes and floor boards a cherry mahogany. The ceiling was an illusion of the night sky, stars floated down to the floor and exploded in silvery sparks. I charmed it to change from night and day, in the left corner by the south bay windows. I put a genie bed, Parvati showed me pictures of her room, and I really liked the idea of a floating carpet bed, drowning in colorful silks and satin.

The floor was charmed to a bright vibrant green grass by the north corner, by the bar it was warm sand with a little pool. On the west wall I transfigured various sheets of paper into twenty foot yellow frames. Into those I pulled out some memories of Luna, Papa Lovegood, and I. some of the boys and me, and my Yule ball pictures which to say –not to blow my own red cap or anything- were so damn beautiful. The pictures moved but didn't talk, I did not need my less than perfect sanity ruined by past ghost, and they were good to look at but not talk to.

Looking around, my room needed more color, so transfigured a couple of blankets into nets and dyed them neon, blue, green, purple, pink, and yellow. The mesh floated around the walls sticking to the pale green surface. The overall effect was, amazing. The west corner would be my dance/training/ arse-kicking fighting moves area. So a reflective air bubble went around that area. That way I can see what I'm doing and not mess up my beautiful walls. Underneath the sand where now two empty "basement doors" the one on the right will be my potions lab/study, which will be fully operated when I scorer the town and possibly the state for some spell and ritual books. A good thing about any universe was that everyone believed in magical things. The other door will lead to my closet, and yes I really needed a whole room to store all of the clothes I've recently… acquired and then those I will buy. Also the safes and any other information such as bank account numbers extra credit cards all that jazz will be there also.

**luna**

"luna!"molly shouted. i wish she wouldn't merlin knows how temperamental all this stuff down here is.i have been hiding in their basement for two days eating nothing but instant pudding and suckleberries a very nutritious meal.

"Luna! love come out!" screamed a horse neville, i really wish he'd stop that. ever since we broke up well we weren't really in a relationship more of a cuddle-buddy snuggle -body companionship. the reason i have been down here is that soon i would be with mione , and then once i'm there a chain reaction should start basically we will be the start of a new world order. a new school and teaching program for every magical being whether they be witches and wizards, mutants and supernatural hunters, ghosts or werewolves, faeries and for that to happen we would need information. so i, being the lovely vague person that i portray told daddy that i would be gone for .. well, ever and he gave me the lovegood and greengrass family journals and inheritance.

i started gathering every other wizarding and non human families journals, special rituals and whatnot. starting with the potters than i went to the blacks-a nasty piece of work worse than breeding thestrals-the bones, browns, flannigans, dumbledore's, the Xaviers Institute etc. etc. tomorrow i leave for america ,over hundred wizarding families there, then brazil, africa,china, spain, russia, bulgaria.i had exactly one year to get as much information as possible before the portal closes. if mama's calculations are correct i should arrive four months after hermione has arrived.

" Luna ! please come out! we have pudding!" damn them all to the firey pits of Tartarus . why oh why does everyone bust out the pudding card? bloody arse-holes! sighing i put down my enchanted backpack-a silken alpaca fur sack from Austria- and unlocked the basement door. one of the plethora of motto's in mine and Hermione's books is "never pass and opportunity for pudding"

Billy

"hey bill! you want another beer!" Charlie hollered over the blaring TV, the Nixes game was on over twenty people were cramped in my tiny ass house. it was sweaty and hot, but we sure as hell we're havin some fun.

" yeah! give me a minute!"i heard his muffled 'yeah okay' and wheeled myself over to the phone. i have been very suspicious ever since bella left jake the other night. the girl had been mad dogging (no pun intended) him for a straight two weeks than she figures out are secret-which is still doubted by herself i mean Charlie's girl isn't exactly the brightest of the box- not only that but we are still havin some issues with those damn bloodsuckers.

"Hello ?Billy? what's up" croaked Sam,

"hey here Sam, i need someone to check on Charlie's girl, things have been a little ..weird lately"

" No problem Billy i'll have- you know what never mind i'll check it out for myself"

"thanks Sam say hi to Emily for me"

"will do bye."

**Hermione/Isa**

school, there is a million different definitions. diverse and unique, once upon a time -before Luna- the thing consumed me. i had overbearing parents who strived for the very best and severe consequences came if not presented with the best. Hogwarts was not a relief for me. picked on by people who looked down on the claw in the lions den. it didn't matter if i brought in more house points than anyone. i was a freak, a bossy nosey freak. no one never really tried to get to know me, the real me. they only used me for finding out their problems and pointing out the obvious.

i was a living codex who opened up to anyone with a bloody smile. but i haven't been that girl since papa came.

school, is a place for social gatherings and playing who's in control. today the new Bella will rule this world i know it. i can _feel_ it. It was seven-forty, i was dressed in a skin tight flower dress, a vintage Louis vuitton brown leather biker jacket and brown pumps. i look _good._my chestnut curls swirling around in a beautiful flowy halo effect. since Charlie was gone i didn't have to worry about checking in with him or a curfew for the next couple of days.

slabbing on some chapstick -watermelon!- i grabbed my bag and apparated down stairs. i knew why the twins loved doing it so much. it was so bloody fun, i was tempted to just pop over to school but i foresee a troubling thing happening so i might need my car, well Edwards car but really.. it was unrecognizable. Seriously it was, i turned his plain silver Aston into a bright cherry pink and added Hogwarts crest to the black leather seats.

soon i was speeding out of the driveway; in gold letters HBIC flashed away in the distance.

when I arrived-after breaking over twenty different traffic laws- it was a gratifying feeling as everyone watched me as i pulled in. i could hear whispers of "is that a new girl" and "who the _hell_ is that" boys were already checking me out-which was a big thrup (A/N:thurp is like a throw up and a burp) in my opinion- and the pretty stuck up bints were eying me with the green envy. was it bad that i completely embraced this feeling, i mean shite i feel like i can define gravity, no one was ever going to bring me _down_ , ya know?

i made my "get out of the car" sequence as dramatic as possible, lets just say, minds were _blown._

" hey there girl ." Taylor, no Tyler thats it! said to me " are you new to this earth baby, because all I see is light." oh. my. bloody. hell. this was going in my "worst pickup lines ever" which was filled with a majority of McLaggen and Ronald... and some malfoy and harry. but that was only one time he was trying one out for practice and needed a "dummy."

" um yeah Taylor.-"

"Tyler, how did ya know my name sweets?"

"Yeah okay Tyson, listen its me _**Isabella**_ and I'm sorry but were you dropped on your head as a baby?"

"Bella!" he shouted mouth agape, whispers started to life.

"Hmm, yeah ISAbella, I'm sorry that when your mother dropped you it gave mental retardation, but don't worry our school is accepting to those who are... _different_." I drawled

**DING!**

"Oh golly Gee whiz! There goes the bell!, bye Tristan! And close your mouth _ sweetie_ you might catch flies." I floated away with a parting pat on the head. Today was going to be _fun._

I Take that back, today was a bore...i mean sure i was looked at, and gaped and and drooled at. but longing jealous looks only go so far. that is why right now on my way to this pathetic dining hall opps "lunch room" i was going to start something and was gonna be fun.

there was a reason a i've dodging Jessica and Lauren, i just wish Tyler had taken to dodging me but oh well you can't resists _this_ deliciousness. i grabbed a turkey salad from the line, its wilting leaves looked oddly... peaceful, like the rain ooh! i mentally squealed i _love_the rain.

i walked gracefully -well as gracefully as i could in this body, balance exercises _tomorrow_- ignoring mikes wounded " you got hotter and didn't call me" face he'll be dealt with later.

" Omg! bella! i just love , love your hair!" Jessica squealed

" oh thank you jasmine these are my natural curls i just dyed my hair." her smile faded while mine got bigger, angela failing to hid a snicker scooted over to make room for me,

" unm its Jessica, jess, you know my name!" she squeaked outraged.. i can see why people were laughing she looked like a red frog swelling up.

"yeah well you know my name jentri its **Isa**bella." poor ange just couldn't keep it in soon everyone was laughing even the people eavesdropping. "oh mi gawd" Lauren whispered to who i didn't know, were there nargles here? i smirked. " when did Bella turn into such a bitch"

i turned towards her " what was that" i asked my face emotionless a tiny smile taunting my mouth.

" i-nothing." she muttered

" no.. it wasn't _Leslie,_ say what you just said." i demanded, the cafeteria was quiet now, my fist clenched together in anticipation

" i didn't say anything gawd." she whined, i hate whiners, they were bloody worse than bella bitch and all her baby coo's.

"now you listen here" i stood up and walked over to her ,the table created a nice easy access path to her,

"You stupid fucking _cunt_! i heard what you said i just thought you be less of a frigid bitch and man up to it." I hissed, eyes blaring, i could feel the atmosphere change, getting darker, fearful my hair cackled, ha! And I wasn't even _mad._"Sorry ange, i know how you hate cursing" she waved me off, I _knew_ she liked drama just as much as the next crazed freak.

"you called me a bitch: well guess what you got a bitch , give me one reason why I shouldn't backhand your ass across town."

I warned I was ready one little hit and then I would leave her the bruise and erase everyone's memory.

"I-I, I dont- I dont..." she stuttered, a foul odor came from her, I along with everyone else looked down.

Well shit, Lauren shat herself... wicked!

A/N: okay I know alpaca's don't come from Austria but whatever! thank you all for the reviews! see ya next time.. well not really but ah! You know what I mean : P


End file.
